


Virgin Territory

by nucodiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sex Talk, Teen love, ill add tags lmao i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucodiangelo/pseuds/nucodiangelo
Summary: Nico and Will talk about sex for the first time, it's awkward but lovely.





	Virgin Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so everybody who knows me knOW that I hc Will as trans (bc he IS) but for the sake of this AU he isn't.  
> Posted this on tumblr last year and it did pretty well but I edited it a little and decided to post it here!  
> by tumblr is nucodiangelo.tumblr.com

Of course he had thought about it before. A lot. After the war he would spend long nights alone in cabin 13 and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He used to think about Percy, mostly, about Percy touching him, letting Nico touch him, and Nico would endulge himself a little too, to the thought of it. But now things were somehow different, scarier, and Nico hadn’t let himself think as much.

Nico was watching Will, who was sitting on the floor in front of his bed fidgeting with a guitar. He was not very good at it, but Nico didn’t mind much, kept his mouth shut about how Will didn’t really play, just plucked at the strings. Will could barely play any instruments, but he was a good shot, and an even better healer. And he wasn’t the worst at poetry, but Nico would never admit to himself – or anyone else – that he liked when Will slipped him a shitty haiku on a napkin on his way to the Apollo table during dinner.

Earlier that evening, Will had burst into the cabin sweaty and grinning, just done with his activities of the day, and he had ripped his shirt off before kissing Nico. His chest was tan – although a shade lighter than his face – and his shoulders were so full of freckles, and he looked like everything good in the world. And slowly but surely, a thought Nico hadn’t let himself think about for a long time slid its way into his mind: Sex.

When Nico was single, the thought of sex, him doing it, seemed like this impossible hot dream. Out of reach. Unavailable to him. He didn’t think he would ever have to stress about it, because he didn’t think he would ever have the chance to do it, someone to do it with. Then he met Will, and for a while he held onto his own insecurities and thought, surely, Will would break this thing off before it even came to that. But now, a few months later, Nico couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t so far out of reach as he used to think. The thought made Nico’s face heat up, and hoped Will wouldn’t notice he has started sweating nervously.

“Nico.” Without Nico noticing, Will had turned his face towards him, and in the dim light, Will’s skin looked golden.

“Hm?” He said, trying to seem absentminded, but he could feel his skin warming up even more.

Will furrowed his brows at him, but the lovely smile on his face didn’t fall. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, putting the instrument away and twisting his body towards Nico’s bed, leaning his elbows on the cold mattress.

Cabin 13 was always cold – that never really bothered Nico – but Will always brought a warmness with him, and Nico wasn’t sure if it was because Will was the son of the sun god, or because Nico kept blushing whenever Will was around.

“Nothing.” Nico waved his hand dismissively, realized it was a stupid move, and quickly put it down, scrunching up his nose, hoping Will hadn’t noticed. The wide grin that broke out on Will’s mouth proved that he did, indeed, see, and found it cute. Nico’s heart fluttered almost painfully.

“You seem so stiff…” _Stiff_ , the word hit Nico like a ton of bricks and he let out a chocked chuckle, “Well, stiffer than normally” Will winked at him, then stood up and slumped down next to Nico in the small bed.

The bed squeaked, the mattress tilting downwards where Will had sat down, making Nico slide a little closer to his boyfriend. There had been a long time since he had been this nervous around Will, but his mind was racing over scenarios and Will looked good enough to eat, shirtless and grinning.

“You’re supposed to be able talk to me about stuff, you know that?” Nico recognized the sadness in Will’s voice, and it made panic rise in Nico’s throat.

“Yes! Of course… I just…” he scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but the boy next to him, “It is a little embarrassing… I would just rather not talk about it…” then he looked at Will, “With anyone”

Will suppressed a smirk, “Well, then I’m even more intrigues and certainly need to know.”

Nico admired Will’s face for a while. Bright eyes, a round rose, and freckles covering every inch of skin. He tried to imagine Will, doing anything remotely sexual, and although the thought was nice and sent blood right south, he realized he had never considered that Will may have already had sex with someone.

“Will?” The words fell out of him before he could even think about it, and Will nodded expectantly, “Have you ever… done…” He took a few seconds to think about what to say next, felt like he had to carefully choose his words to not ruin anything. “Have you ever slept with someone?”

Will’s face went a few shades paler, but his cheeks heat up as he let out a surprised cough, “What? Like sex?” He said it like it was nothing, and it made Nico ten times more nervous.

He coughed anxiously, nodded his head, “Yeah…”

“Yes.” Will looked at Nico then, as if to check out what reaction the answer had provoked. Nico’s stomach felt like it had dropped to the floor, for some reason, but hoped his face didn’t show it, “But… Not like we would do it…”

Nico did not understand what he meant, so he furrowed his brows at Will and waited for him to explain.

“I did it with a Hermes girl, last year. It was awkward and I don’t think any of us got anything out of it… If you know what I mean. I haven’t been able to look her in the eyes ever since, and she seems to be avoiding me.” Nico was unsure if Will was lying to make him feel better, but he nodded. “But I have never done it with… you know, a boy.”

They sat in silence for a while; both of their minds going haywire with thoughts, and Will nervously took Nico’s hand in his own shaky one.

“What about you?” Will finally asked, and Nico had to laugh.

“With who? When?” Nico exclaimed, and Will let out a loud laugh, bumping his shoulder against Nico’s and squeezing his hand.

“Is that what you were thinking about?” Will asked after a while, his eyes on their hands, his thumb stroking circles into the Nico’s palm, his skin hot and nice against Nico’s.

“Kind off…” Nico shrugged, leaning his head back against the wall, hoping Will could not feel the nervous shaking of his body, “I was just… ehm… how would…” He could not finish his sentence, feeling too nervous and unsure about what to say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, what he was thinking about, but his words seemed too silly to say out loud.

“I have been thinking about that too.” Will’s voice shook him back to reality, and his head turned in his direction. Will looked unsure, a blush on his cheekbones and a sparkle in his eyes, but he looked at Nico with a kind smile. “But I don’t really feel like it is something we have to figure out off right away, right now, you know? There’s still a ton of other stuff to do before even considering sex, and we haven’t really done anything remotely sexual yet.”

Nico disagreed with that. Everything felt hot and sexualized with Will. He was so in love with him he would get aroused from just holding his hand. And they had done things. Mostly late night make out sessions with a lot of dry humping, and moaning. Even now, with Will shirtless next to him, the air felt sickly sweet and hot, and Nico felt a warmth in his lower stomach.

“I guess not.”

Will seemed to catch onto the tone of Nico’s voice, “I mean… do you want to talk about it now? We could do that!” He stumbled with his words, and Nico groaned.

“I do not know what to talk about, that’s’ the problem!” Nico’s voice was a growl, annoyed and frustrated, and Will seemed to realize what he was trying to say, because he squeezed Nico’s hand again.

“Okay, that is fine. I don’t really know myself…” He tried to sound reassuring, to comfort, but his unsureness broke through in his voice, “Let us just… talk.”

Neither of them really knew where to start, or what to say, so silence fell upon them again, and Nico felt frustrated. He wanted to be able to talk to his boyfriend about all this, but he just felt lost and unsure.

“I just… I bet we will do a lot of other things before we fuck.” Will said, all of a sudden, and it made Nico choke on his own spit, and he coughed violently as he stared at Will with wide eyes. He did not expect him to be so forward with it. “You know… I would like to touch you and stuff, and I feel like maybe we should know who likes what, and who would like… be on top and such…”

Nico thought about that. Topping. He imagined himself over Will, too short and awkward to do anything right. No, that wasn’t what he wanted. Then he imagined Will looming over him, soft blonde curls falling into his piercing eyes as he touched Nico. He felt a blush creep up his neck and over his shoulders, and he stared down into his lap.

“What?” Will let out a little laugh, “What did you just think about?”

Nico debated for a while if he would just lie and say he was thinking about something else – a joke Leo told during breakfast – or if he would just air his actual thoughts. “I do not think I would be able to top very well” He spluttered, squeezing Will’s hand and feeling his own heart beating hard against his ribcage.

Will laughed, again, “Me neither.”

Nico let out a snort as he bumped his shoulder against Will’s, “Rude!” Then a thought hit him, and a nasty feeling settled in his chest, “Do you think my…”

Will didn’t even let him finish that thought, “No! Nico, no that’s not it… I bet it would feel good and all! I know that you, it, yours, is not small.” Nico felt his shoulders slouch and he nodded his head, a little embarrassed. “I just agreed because I do not think I would be able to bottom very well.” Nico nodded again, “And when I think about… about us… I don’t imagine it like that.”

“Oh… Okay” Nico let out a nervous laugh, “Well, then we figured out that part.” He tried to joke, and luckily Will laughed. Then, Will cupped Nico’s face and turned it towards him, giving him a soft smile as he leaned in and kissed him.

Kissing Will was better that anything Nico had ever experienced. Every time. No matter what type of kiss they shared, Nico found them absolutely amazing. Will had to lean down a little, even when they sat, and his lips were plump, warm, and soft. Nico could feel warmth spreading through his body from where they were connected, making his insides bubble and his heart throb.

Will pulled away from him with a shit-eating grin on his face, “Yes, so then we will just have to take it from there.”

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, a bubbling deep in his stomach. He really hated how much he loved the stupid boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE comments! this isn't my best work, since it's a while since I wrote it, but please let me know what you think!


End file.
